If Destiny Has It
by karlidylanfa
Summary: Tess is back for revenge on Max and Liz, she also want Zan back. The group has to protect themselves against Tess, because she has been training and she is way more powerful than all of them. But if they join together there could be hope. The group especially has to protect pregnant Liz and baby Zan from becoming kidnapped. Can they do it? Read and find out!


**If Destiny Has It**

Liz looked intensely at Maria with widened eyes. Maria glanced over at her, "What's up with you?" Maria asked. Liz shook her head, smiled, and looked back down at the table. Maria walked over to Liz's side, "C'mon I know there's something's wrong now." Liz looked back at Maria, then got up and walked to the door. Liz looked through the circular window, to see Max, Isabel, Michael, and Alex.

(At this time the Crash-Down was closed for the weekend and Tess was not there because she was now an enemy of all of them, after killing Liz, Maria, Kyle, Max, and Isabel's parents. After they all found out about Tess and what she did they tried to defeat her, but she escaped to Antar, leaving Zan, otherwise known as Zander, back on Earth with Max and Liz co-parenting with another couple who wants to adopt him. Tess has been gone for six months and Max and Liz having been coping with Zander.)

Maria walked over to Liz and asked again. Liz just stared at Max through the window, Max caught Liz's eyes and smiled. Liz smiled back at him, Liz turned to face Maria. "Max and I started being...intimate with eachother a few months ago." "Okay so what's wrong with that? Is he not good at...it or something?" Liz shook her head and laughed, "No no no, it's just that-" Maria shook her head, "Just that what?" Liz took a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Liz we just graduated from highschool, you can't be having a kid! Your parents trusted you witht his place while they moved to Florida!" Liz started to cry, "You don't think I don't know that Maria! Of course I do, but I don't know what I'm suppose to do?! I can't tell Max, not now, with all the adoption crap we've been going through with Zander. How could I ask him to keep this baby and give up Zander," Liz said as she wiped her eyes of tears. Maria grabbed her head and shook, "I can't do this with you anymore." Liz's face started to cringe, "What do you mean?" Liz cried. "Everything around you is drama, drama, and more DRAMA! I'm sorry, but I just need a break from this friendship for awhile," Maria said as she walked out the door crying.

Maria ran past Isabel, Alex, Michael, and Max and left them stunned. Michael stood up and ran to catch Maria. Max looked back at him, then looked at Isabel and Alex with a confused expression. Just then, Max heard a strange noise come from the back-room, "Liz!" Max screamed as he stood up. Alex and Isabel looked at each other, then watched as Max ran into the back room.

Max burst through the door and saw a strange light surrounding Liz, as she lay on the floor. Max rushed to Liz's side and tried healing her. "Liz open your eyes." Max said, but no response. Max began to shake Liz to wake her up, after he healed her. Liz slowly opened her eyes, "Liz! Are you alright?" Max asked. "What happened, you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Max laughed. "T-t-t-t-t-" Max stared at her with confusion. "Its Tess!" "What?" Max asked. "Tess was just here and she told me she was back, back for revenge on me and you." "That's right," Tess said as she appeared out of nowhere. Max and Liz looked at Tess in complete udder horror.

"Max, Liz. Where's my baby?" Tess asked as she walked around the room. "He's with his parents," Liz said proudly. "ISABEL! ALEX!" Max shouted. Tess smirked, "You don't really think they can help you, do you? HA! Over these last six months I've been training, training to beat you, to be better than you. And now I've finally done it, all I need out of you is the location of Zan." Isabel and Alex ran into the room, Tess raised her arm and focused on her power. The next moment Isabel and Alex flew across the room smashing tables and finally the windows. "ISABEL!" Max screamed. "ALEX!" Liz screamed.

Michael and Maria heard the glass of the window shattering, "What was that?" Michael asked. Maria turned around to see the Crash-Down, Michael followed her gaze. "Isabel!" "Alex!" They both ran to their sides, "Oh god, Alex!" Maria said starting to cry. "Isabel's bleeding badly! What the hell happened?!" Michael shook her head, "Where the hell is Max!" Michael shouted.

"No, no, no," Liz said as she tried running away. Tess grabbed Liz by the neck, "Let her go!" Max screamed. "Hold on a second," Tess said. "I promise not to kill you three, if you give me Zan!" Tess demanded. "What do you mean three?" Max asked. Tess laughed, "Oh my, oh my, my, my Liz you haven't told him?" Liz was losing her air supply very slowly, but very painfully. Liz mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." "Liz!" Max screamed. "No use for them anymore," Tess said. Tess threw Liz through the wall and out into the street, where Michael and Maria stood with Isabel and Alex lay bloody on the ground. Max focused on all of his power to distract Tess so he could get away. "You know she's keeping a HUGE secret from you or she was," Tess said smirking. "What d-d-do yo-yo-you mean?" Tess smiled, then punched Max, making his nose bleed. Max raised his hand to his nose, Tess kneeled down to Max and licked his hand full of blood. "Oh Max, don't you remember how much fun we had that night. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the one who took off my clothes first." "No, no that isn't true." "You know it is and you know you never stopped wanting me after that night."

"Maria take deep breaths, it's all gonna be okay," Michael said calming Maria or trying anyway. "No its not, its not gonna be okay," Maria cried. "Why? Max will get here in no time none of them are gonna die, not today." "Liz is pregnant!" "What?" Maria started crying and shaking her head. "I'm gonna go find him! Now!" Michael yelled as he ran into the Crash-Down. "Michael hurry! Liz is bleeding!" Michael kept running.

Tess grabbed the back of Max's head and forced it toward her. Then, Tess kissed Max, Max found the perfect moment to escape. Max grabbed Tess's hair and yanked at it, making himself able to throw her across the room. Michael heard the crash and ran even faster towards the back-room. "I'm coming Max!" Michael blasted the door down, "Max!" "Michael?!" "What the hell has been happening around here, Max?" "I believe that would be my fault," Tess said as she stood up. "Tess," Michael said in a gruesome tone. "Michael! RUN!" "What? Why?" "Just do it!" Max demanded. Max and Michael started running as fast as they could through the Crash-Down.

Max and Michael finally got outside, but Tess was right behind them. "Liz!" Max yelled. Tess used her powers, from behind them, to throw Maria, Michael, and Max against the brick building without the ability to move. Tess then, slowly walked over to Liz's unconscious and bloody body. "You stay away from her!" Max screamed. "Stay away from all of them!" Michael shouted. "Especially LIZ!" Maria yelled. "And why especially Liz, Maria?" Maria stayed quiet. "C'mon, just tell him. You don't know, maybe there won't be anything to tell now," Tess smiled. "Shut up!" Maria cried. "You won't tell him, fine I'll just show him." "What is she talking about?" Max asked. Tess lowered her hand to Liz's stomach, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Max screamed. Tess's hand went into Liz's stomach, although Liz was unconscious her body still screamed in pain. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP!" Max screamed. Something started to appear in front of Max, Michael, and Maria. It started forming an image, it was the tiny, tiny baby in Liz's womb. "What, what is that?" Max asked. Michael and Maria looked at each other, "It's your-" Maria began. "It's your baby," Michael finished. Tears started running down Max's face.

"Well, I guess the time has come," Tess said removing her hand from Liz's stomach. Tess reached for Liz's neck once again, "Max are you ready to see Liz and your unborn child die? I sure hope so!" "NOO!" Maria screamed. Isabel slowly opened her eyes, she might have been in pain, but she didn't care she had to help. Isabel glared at Michael, who grabbed Maria's hand, who grabbed Max's hand. They all were connected since the first day the officially met, now they could use that power to save each other. They all focused hard on Tess, "Haha, that might get rid of me for awhile, but I'll be back! Count on it!" Tess screamed as she disappeared from the area. Maria, Michael, and Max fell to the ground, "Max, LIZ!" Maria shouted. "Wait!" Michael yelled. "Let's connect again, and heal them all at once," Michael suggested. "Michael's right, Alex might not have much time left!" Isabel shouted. They all grabbed each others' hands, even Alex's and Liz's. Max could feel his power flowing through everyone and he could feel everyone else's power flowing through him. An aqua colored glow started to surround the group; Max gazed up at the glow then continued to gaze at Liz.

"Alex wake up!" Isabel screamed. Alex coughed, "Oh Alex!" Isabel yelled as she hugged him. "I'm alright. I think?" Alex said as he patted Isabel's back. "Liz doesn't look good!" Maria screamed. Max ran to her side, "Liz don't leave me. PLease!" "Please be okay," Maria cried. "I'm sorry," Liz mumbled. "LIZ!" Max cried. "You're my family Liz, and I will love you always," Max cried as he grabbed Liz and hugged her tightly. "Max we can't-" Michael began. "Shut up! Just Shut...UP!" Max stayed there rocking Liz in his arms whilist crying for 2 minutes until, "M-max," Liz mumbled. Max opened his eyes, "Liz." "I'm not dead, I'm just mysterious," Liz mumbled with a small smile. Max laughed, "Liz!" Max hugged her even tighter, but this time because he was overjoyed.

Upstairs in the Crash-Down. "How far along are you?" Isabel asked. "Isabel," Maria snapped. "Wait how do you know." Liz looked at Michael and Max, "How do you all know, Maria!" "It wasn't Maria, necessarily," Michael started. "Tess showed us the baby, when she put her hand inside of you," Max said rubbing his head. "That's what I felt!" Isabel asked. "I don't remember feeling anything except for that massive pain in my stomach. If it wasn't for that I might not have woken up at all, that pain kept me alive. Before I felt that pain, I couldn't feel anything, all I could do was let go of my spirit. I almost did." "Tess said you wouldn't feel it," Max said worried. "She's evil, Max what do you expect," Michael pointed out. "Well, to answer your previous question I'm probably somewhere around 10 weeks. I don't know for sure yet. I haven't even gone to the doctor," Liz said touching her stomach. Max stared at Liz's deep brown eyes, "Wait a minute what if Tess was just mind-warping you guys? What if I'm pregnant or at least not anymore. After that attack I might of had a miscarriage or something," Liz stated. They all stared at each other, "We need to get you to the hospital!" Maria finally said breaking the silence. Max looked at Liz with big teary eyes, "Liz!"

"Alright, I've gotten your tests back," the doctor said. "And?" Max said. "I have some good news and some bad news." "Okay," Liz said as she nodded. "Good news is that you and the baby are fine, bad news is that this was a close call, Liz. You could have lost this baby, promise me you'll be more careful in the future. Oh and if you aren't careful there's a good chance that you won't be able to have kids," the doctor said. The doctor walked away and left Liz and Max with a tiny picture of the baby she had taken earlier on a sonogram. "I'm sorry," Liz said starting to cry. Max stared at her, then hugged her, "For what?" "I didn't tell you?" Liz cried. "And it's my fault that we almost lost the baby, if I had just told you we could have had some sort of protection from attackers or something," Liz continued. "Don't say that, it's not your fault. I know you had a good reason not to tell me." Liz looked up at Max, "You did have a reason, right?" Max asked as he broke the hug. "I didn't want to tell you because of Zander," Liz explained. "What do you mean?" "You're going through the procees of giving up your son and I didn't want to ask you to keep this one," Liz said as she rubbed her small bump. Max looked at her and nodded, "So what do you want to do?" Max asked. "I don't know," Liz said as she shrugged her shoulders. "We do have options," Max pointed out. "I can't get an abortion, Max. I won't do that wether this baby is hardly alive or not," Liz said as she shook her head. "No, of course not I know I don't want to abort the baby either. There is another option though, adoption. If you want to anyway, we could keep the baby if you want," Max said with a little smile. Liz nodded her head, but Max could tell that she wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

~5 months later~

"Max, I'm scared," Liz cried. "It's alright, we'll figure out what to do...at some point," Max said trying to comfort her. "Max, we need to figure out whatever were gonna do, FAST! I only have 2 weeks until my due date. Plus I'm scared that Tess is going to attack every minute. What's her plan for us, Max she hasn't attacked in 5 months, she's cookin something up. I'm just scared one us or all of us won't make it through next time." "I know I know, do you want a baby though?" "Well, yes I want a baby, but I don't necessarily want one now. But what I feel like is if we give Zander up for adoption and then keep this baby, I just feel like I would be betraying Zander in someway." Max realized what Liz had been feeling throughout this whole pregnancy and a tear started to run down his face. "You know, we don't have to give Zander up either," Max said. Liz gazed over at him, "What?" "Yeah, no one has officially adopted Zander yet, we could still get him back. Do you want to be a family?" "Yes, but I'm not sure if I want a big family, at least not right now. We're only 18, Max!" "I know, but you were mature by the age of 8 and I had to be mature when I left the pods with Michael and Isabel. If you want to we could start a family now." Liz looked over at him, then stood up and paced. "Now, don't freak out," Max said as he stood up. "How can I not FREAK OUT! I am actually considering being a mother at 18 to two babies!" "I know it seems like a lot, believe me I know, but we can do this. I know we can, you just have to have faith," Max said as he grabbed Liz and rubbed her stomach. Liz gazed up into Max's eyes and thought for a moment, "Do you really think we can do this?" "Of course," Max said gazing down at Liz's big belly. "Okay let's do it!" "You sure!" Liz nodded, "Wait, what if something does happen to us, Max?" "Nothing will happen to us, I promise." "Max, you can't promise that. You don't know what will happen in 2-3 years, I could be dead, you could be dead! Just look at what Tess did to our parents." "Liz, I know you're scared, I am too. But you can't play the "what if" game, it will ruin the rest of your life." Liz started to cry and then, jumped into Max's arms and clung to him. "I'm soo scared, Max!" "It's alright," Max began. Max took a deep breath, "We'll be okay as long as we're together," Max finished.

~March 28 (2 weeks passed Liz's due date) Michael's apartment~

Everyone was gathered at Michael's apartment, including Liz. "I'm pretty sure Tess will attack once Liz gives birth," Michael said. "Why do you say that?" Alex asked. "Well, she obviously wants revenge on us and kidnapping or killing Max and Liz's baby is one sure fire way to do it. Plus, that will give her time to kidnap Zander," Michael said. Max and Liz look at each other then, look at Zander, who is sleeping in Max's arms. "I don't mean to scare you guys or anything but-" Michael started. "But he's right." Tess appeared out of nowhere right in front of all of them.

Max handed Zander to Liz, and stood up, along with all the others. Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, and Alex joined hands and concentrated on the joined powers flowing through all of them. "I don't need you anymore," Tess said as she pointed to the group. Tess teleported herself over to Liz and Zander, "No!" Liz screamed. Tess pushed Liz to the ground, making Liz let go of Zander. Tess levitated Zander into her arms, by that time everyone had let go of each other's hands. Max turned around to see Liz on the ground trying get up and Tess holding Zander. Max ran over to her, but as he did Tess grabbed Liz and teleported away. Max stared at the empty space, once containing Liz, Tess, and Zander.

~Crash-Down Cafe~

"Tess you can't seriously want to do this, he's your son," Liz said with tears running down her face. "I'm not going to hurt Zander, all I want is to get my revenge on you and Max, that is all I want!" "What did we do to you Tess?" Tess suddenly turned to face her, "What did you do?" "Yes what did we do, to make you hate us so much!" "I love him, he was my husband, but you swooped in and made him fall in love with you before I could come here and find them all." "Tess, I didn't know about you, none of us did. Besides, he didn't really love you Tess, he's always loved me, since 1st grade in fact. I just didn't know until he healed me." Tess used her powers to throw Liz against the brick wall. Liz fell and broke the table beneath her, including everything on it. "You just peed yourself," Tess said as she threw a towel to Liz. Tess laughed, "No I didn't, my water just broke." Tess turned to face Zander in a little crib and she made an devilish face.

~Michael's Apartment~

"Where would she take them?" Alex asked. "I don't know!" Isabel shouted starting to freak out. "We need to split up!" Michael suggested. "Good idead!" Maria shouted. "Alright, Alex, you check Kyle's old house. Isabel, you check our house. Michael check the pods. Maria check the museum where Tesss and I were...together. And I'll check the Crash-Down." "Right!" The group shouted.

~The Crash-Down~

"Tess please don't do this, you were better than this!" "AAH!" Liz screamed in pain. "You won't have to see me ever again once this baby is born. That is the greatest revenge I could cast upon you!"

Max was just outside the Crash-Down when he heard, "AAH!" coming from inside. "Liz!" Max quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Michael's number. "Maxwell, what's up?" "Michael, Tess and Liz are here at the Crash-Down. Call everyone else and get them here NOW!" Max yelled as he hung up the phone. Max ran inside the Crash-Down bursting through the already broken doors.

"Ah, Max you've returned to the scene. You're just in time to see the birth of your second child, then see him or her be taken away. By me!" Tess said as she laughed. Max looked over at Liz, "I'm in labor, Max!" "And not to far away from delivering, I'm assuming," Tess said. "Tess, I know how hurt you must feel, but please don't take your anger out on Liz or my children," Max said. Tess took a deep breath, "Oh Max, it's too late for apologies, I mean if that was one. I was never to good at saying sorry, because I never did anything to be sorry about!" "You call killing our paents something not to be sorry about. And you almost killed Kyle the last time he saw you, he is still in the hospital recovering. He felt like you were a sister to him and you just go off and try to kill him!" Max yelled. "I didn't mean to, I swear, Max!" "Max! She still loves you!" Liz screamed. Max looked at Liz, then at Tess, "I told you Tess, I could never love you!" "STOP!" Tess screamed. Just then, the rest of the group burst through the doors. Maria saw Liz on the floor and immediately ran to her side. "Maria, I'm in labor!" "I know honey, I know. Let's see what we've got here," Maria said as she lifted Liz's long dress. "Oh, I see a head of dark hair!" Maria shouted. "You do!" Liz cried. "What did you expect? A blonde?" Maria laughed. Max, Michael, Alex, and Isabel joined hands once more and concentrated on Tess. All of their eyes started glowing a bright white color, "You can't do this to me! What about Zander, I am his real mother!" "You were never his mother!" Max shouted. The next moment Tess was on fire and screaming. "I will get my revenge, one day!" Tess screamed. "Don't count on it!" Michael shouted. Tess finally blew into tiny little pieces of flesh. The group took a breath of relief, but then heard small cries. Everyone kneeled down beside Maria and Liz to see a little baby, "It's a girl!" Maria shouted. Liz drifted off into sleep, but Max sat by her and rocked her whilist he cried. Maria wrapped the baby in a little aqua colored blanket and handed her to Max. Michael started to cry, but just a little. "Congrats Maxwell." "She's beautiful," Isabel said smiling. "She looks a lot like all of us," Alex said laughing. "You're right," Maria said whilist smiling down on her. Liz woke from her short rest, "She has your eyes, Max," Liz mumbled. "Yeah, she has your hair," Max said. "My mouth," Michael laughed. "My nose," Isabel said touching the baby's nose. "My cheeks," Maria said. "Except hers are chubbier," Michael laughed. "And she has my hands," Alex said grabbing the baby's tiny hands.

~Max and Liz's House~

Everyone was gathered to see the baby girl again. "What did you name her?" Michael asked as he held her in his arms. Max and Liz gazed at each other then at the baby, "Destiny Adeline Evans," Liz said as she rubbed the little girl's head. "Ah!" Maria said. The small baby opened her eys and smiled at all of them. "Our little Destiny," Max said. Everyone laughed.


End file.
